D'Oxford à Scotland Yard
by MissEmeraude13Writing
Summary: Défi basé sur une discussion avec Glasgow. Pourquoi Sherlock et Anderson se haïssent-ils ? Voici l'histoire de leur relation.


**Temps écriture OS: 4h20**

**Nombre de mots sans note: 1 318**

**Disclaimers: Rien n'est à moi, tout revient à leur différents propriétaires.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/ Anderson**

**Résumé: L'histoire de la relation de deux hommes qui se haïssent...**

**Défi basé sur une discussion avec Glasgow. Voici ma version, j'espère que cela te plaira!**

**Note de début:**

**Coucou! Voici une petite OS basé sur un couple pas banal et très bizarre. Mais j'aime bien jouer avec des couples bizarres et c'était un défi. J'espère que leur relation paraitra crédible. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Note du 01/08/2016 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut évidement rester quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas accès à mes bêtas pour le moment...**

* * *

**D'Oxford à Scotland Yard**

* * *

Un jeune garçon à l' air renfrogné était assis contre un arbre du parc. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés partant dans tous les sens, des pommettes hautes et surtout une paire de yeux bleu-gris perçants. Le garçon ruminait depuis quelques minutes dans son coin.

"Mais quelle idée Mère a-t-elle eu... Aller jouer avec des enfants de mon âge... Des poissons rouges et ennuyeux... Et aussi intelligents que des légumes..."

L'enfant continuait de râler, jetant des regards à tous les enfants "normaux" courants et riant. Quel perte de temps... Son frère, Mycroft devait bien se moquait de lui, coincé au milieu de tout ses légumes. S'il avait été à la maison, il aurait au moins pu-

"Salut"

Le garçon aux yeux bleu-gris leva la tête. Devant lui, un jeune garçon de huit ans, fils de bonne famille le regardait avec des grands yeux curieux.

"Il paraît que tu es un méchant, solitaire et psychopathe.".

"Je suis un sociopathe de haut-niveau et qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire?" grogna le jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

"Rien, j'ai entendu les autres enfants dire que tu faisais des expériences immondes. J'ai le cadavre d'un chat chez moi. Si ça te dit d'en faire l'autopsie avec moi?" proposa le garçon.

Peut-être pas si ennuyeux que ça, finalement... Au moins un enfant intéressant ici. Et puis, il n'avait pas pu finir une expérience et des yeux de chats seraient vraiment pratiques...

"D'accord mais je veux les yeux du chats".

"Marché conclu !"sourit l'autre enfant.

"Sherlock Holmes" se présenta finalement le bouclé.

"David Anderson".

* * *

Deux adolescents riaient, pliés en deux sur le sol, des larmes perlant aux coins de leurs orbes.

"Non...Ah ah ah...Mais... Sherlock !...Ah ah ah... J'en peux plus..."hoqueta l'adolescent au cheveux noirs lisses. Ces deux enfants étaient Sherlock Holmes et David Anderson, un peu plus âgés. Tous les deux se retrouvaient régulièrement pour discuter de sciences, faire des expériences ou tout simplement les quatre cent coups ensemble, résolvant quelques affaires pour la police aussi.

Ils s'étaient trouvé de nombreux points communs depuis leur première rencontre et de leur première discussion autour du cadavre d'un chat. Les deux adolescents finirent finalement par se calmer un moment après.

"Sherlock ! Tu n'es pas possible ! Tu n'a absolument aucun tact ! La tête que cette bonne femme a faite !"

"Pas comme si tu en étais plains ces dernières minutes de mon manque de tact," rétorqua Sherlock, souriant.

"Ce n'est pas faux. Dis, j'ai une idée d'expérience, ça te tente?" proposa David.

"Avec plaisir!"

* * *

"A...A...At-t-tention..."

"Vi, j'ai-j'ai vu...Aie! Mésant poteau!"

"Tu es saôul, Sh-Sz-Ch-...Ah zut..."

"To-Toi-Toi au-au-auzi!"

"AHHHH!"

"Da-David! Pou-Pousse-Pousse-toi!" ria Sherlock, l'autre garçon étant tombé sur lui.

"Non...Tu es confortable..."pouffa David.

"T-Tu est lourd...Très...lourd..."

"Tais-toi..."

"N-N-Nonn..."

David, la tête tournant, les idées embrumés, fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour faire taire son ami: il l'embrassa. Et ma foi, cela sembla marcher.

"Tu sais..." commença Sherlock une fois la baiser rompu.

"Oh, la ferme..." chuchota David avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

"Laisse-moi dormir..." gémit une voix grave.

"Depuis quand le Grand Sherlock Holmes dort-il comme le commun des mortel? Et tu m'écrases."

"Depuis quand mon oreiller parle ?"songea Sherlock, l'esprit embrumé.

Sherlock se réinstalla, sentant son oreiller bouger à nouveau. Bouger ? Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil. Une forte lumière l'agressa. Il grogna. Mal au crâne. Sherlock essaya de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille.

David et lui étaient sorti fêter leurs dix-huit ans et l'acceptation de Sherlock à Oxford -pas que se soit surprenant-. Ils avaient bu, beaucoup bu. Et après, trou noir. Depuis quand son coussin avait-il la forme d'un torse? Et respirait? Sherlock releva la tête.

Pas d'oreiller. Mais David Anderson. Complètement nu. Ah. Et lui aussi.

"On a couché ensemble," affirma Sherlock.

"Je crois bien."

"Bourrés"

"Ouais."

"J'ai mal au crâne" se plaignit Sherlock.

"Moi aussi," grimaça David.

Silence. Sherlock reposa sa tête sur le torse de David, c'était trop dur de tenir cette position.

"Le truc c'est qu'on ne se souvient pas d'avoir couché ensemble. Donc nous n'avons aucune données scientifiques à ce sujet," marmonna David.

"Tu veux des données?" proposa Sherlock.

"On est des scientifiques ou non?"

"On est des scientifiques. J'aurai jamais cru faire ça un jour. Surtout avec un poisson rouge," réfléchit Sherlock.

"Je ne suis pas un poisson rouge !"

* * *

"Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, Sherlock ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !" hurla David.

"Tu m'interdis ? ricana une voix de baryton. Par pitié, tais-toi. Tu me donnes envie de vomir rien qu'en entendant ta voix."

"Que je me taise ? Va te faire foutre, Sherlock ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur ! Un psychopathe ! Les autres enfants avaient raison à ton sujet !" cria Anderson en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"C'est ça ! Barre-toi comme un lâche. Vas-t-en que je ne vois plus ta face de rat ! Jamais je n'aurai dû accepter ta proposition, tu es aussi intelligent qu'une limace !" hurla Sherlock

"Très bien ! La limace te dit Adieu !"

Et David sorti de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les deux depuis deux ans et claqua la porte.

* * *

"Sherlock, je vous présente Anderson, notre médecin légiste."

Les deux hommes se toisèrent. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années et leur haine l'un envers l'autre étaient toujours aussi forte. Sherlock lui jeta un regard méprisant puis s'en alla brusquement vers le corps de la victime. Anderson le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une porte.

* * *

Anderson prit sa tasse de thé et alluma sa télévision. Il changea de chaine tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement dans son canapé.

"Le corps du détective Sherlock Holmes a été retrouvé devant l'hôpital Saint-Barthélemy, tôt ce matin. Il semblerait que l'homme se soit suicidé, avouant à son colocataire qu'il avait menti et qu'il avait tout mis en scène pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Le faux génie avait aidé..."

Sherlock, mort ? Impossible ! Il était une force de la nature... Il ne pouvait pas être mort...Il avait vu Sherlock faire des miracles, même s'il avait soutenu le contraire depuis des années...Il avait appris par Lestrade qui était Moriarty. Ce n'était pas un acteur, il était bien réel... Sherlock n'était pas mort. Anderson refusait d'y croire...

Ses souvenirs en compagnie de Sherlock lui revinrent en mémoire. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils disputés? Pour une raison stupide sans doute... Et maintenant, il n'était plus là...

* * *

Non, ce n'était pas seulement par culpabilité qu'il pensait depuis deux ans que Sherlock Holmes était en vie, songea Anderson en regardant Lestrade. C'est parce qu'il le connaissait. Il avait vu Sherlock faire son art sous ses yeux des centaines fois, comprendre d'un coup d'œil des affaires sur laquelle des policiers bloquait depuis des années... Sherlock avait réussi. Il avait gagné contre Moriarty. C'était Sherlock Holmes après tout... Cela ne pouvait être autrement.

* * *

Anderson sourit en s'éloignant. Sherlock Holmes était bien en vie. Il avait eu raison de croire en lui. Même s'il avait fallut toutes ses années pour faire taire sa haine, inutile et immature. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées noires. L'important était que le détective soit toujours en vie. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Par contre, comment avait-il truqué son suicide ?

* * *

"Bonjour David." souffla une voix de baryton.

Une voix qu'Anderson connaissait parfaitement...

"Sherlock".

* * *

**Alors, cela vous parait-il crédible?**

**Tomates?**

**Note de fin: Défi relevé! Je comprendrais que vous trouviez ça trop bizarre, je le pense aussi mais c'était assez marrant de devoir se dépêtrer d'un couple pareil!**

**A bientôt!**

**Passion of Imbattables**

**Pour plus d'informations concernant mes publication/fictions, voir mon profil.**

**Si jamais il y a des reviews anonymes (on ne sait jamais), voir mon profil pour les réponses.**


End file.
